Saat Chikusa Jatuh Sakit
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Chikusa sakit. Kini giliran Ken dan Chrome yang mengurusnya. Ken dan Chrome? Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja ya?


Fanfic ini dibuat dengan mengabaikan beberapa fakta canon(?) yang ada di wikipedia, seperti "Kokuyo nggak ada air. Jadi anak-anak Kokuyo mandi di pemandian umum". Juga mengangkat hal-hal fanon seperti "Chikusa yang biasa jadi 'ibu' di Kokuyo".

Karena tidak ada kejelasan oleh Amano sendiri tentang gimana keadaan Kokuyo sebenarnya. Tolong diterima saja. Hehehe... /slapped

**Disclaimer:** Akira Amano. Siapa lagi?

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Family/Friendship

**Pairing:** 1496? Atau 4996? Atau malah….1449? Yah…Terserah kalian lah. Dasarnya no pairing kok.

**Summary:** Chikusa sakit. Kini giliran Ken dan Chrome yang mengurusnya. Ken dan Chrome? Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja ya?

* * *

**Saat Chikusa Jatuh Sakit**

by Kao'Ru'Vi

* * *

"Hoaaam..."

Ken menguap lalu menggucek-ucek matanya, mengumpulkan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali dari alam mimpi. Belum sempat ia sadar sepenuhnya, perutnya sudah berbunyi. Masih dengan mata berat, ia pun beranjak ke ruang makan untuk mengisi perut.

"Kakipii?" Ia memanggil sahabatnya. Biasanya memang Chikusa, nama asli Kakipii, yang bertugas memasak. Tetapi di ruangan itu tidak ada seorang pun.

"Pasti mandi!" gerutu Ken. Ia pun menuju ke kamar mandi, berniat menggedor pintunya kalau sekiranya Chikusa masih akan memakan waktu lama di sana.

Tepat saat Ken tiba di depan kamar mandi, pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Kaki..!" Ken hampir berseru senang saat yang dilihatnya ternyata bukanlah Chikusa melainkan Chrome.

"Kenapa kau yang pakai kamar mandi, Cewek Bodoh?!" Ken membentak Chrome. Sebenarnya ia hanya menutupi rasa malunya karena salah kira, ditambah lagi ia kecewa karena belum menemukan Chikusa padahal perutnya sudah lapar.

"Eh? Ma-maaf… A-aku…"

"Ghaaa! Sudah!" Ken memotong kesal. Ia paling sebal dengan sifat Chrome yang selalu meminta maaf. Padahal harusnya gadis itu tidak perlu minta maf.

"Kau lihat Kakipii?"

Chrome menggeleng. "Mungkin di dapur?"

"Tidak ada! Makanya aku cari ke sini, byon! Di dapur juga belum ada makanan apapun, byon!"

"Um… Mungkin masih tidur?"

Benar juga. Tadi ia langsung melewati kamar Chikusa karena merasa yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu ada di kamar mandi, tempat favoritnya. Lagipula ini sudah lewat dari jam 10, apa mungkin Chikusa masih tidur?

"Tapi aneh sekali… Biasanya jam segini Chikusa sudah menyiapkan makanan…" Chrome menyuarakan pikiran Ken.

"Aku akan mengecek ke kamarnya," kata Ken.

"A-aku akan menyiapkan alat makan lebih dulu."

Ken pun berjalan menuju kamar Chikusa sementara Chrome menuju dapur.

"Kakipii!" Ken segera menyerbu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu dan menemukan Chikusa masih bergelung di bawah selimut. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Kakipii~ Bangun! Sudah waktunya sarapan, byon~" Ia mengguncang tubuh berbalut selimut itu hanya untuk mendapatkan gumaman "hn" tidak jelas dari sang objek penderita.

"Kakipii?" Ken semakin heran saja. Biasanya Chikusa langsung bangun saat mendengar suara cemprengnya, lalu mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Tetapi kali ini ia guncang pun Chikusa tetap tidak bergeming.

'Jangan-jangan…' Ken menyentuh dahi Chikusa. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Chikusa panas sekali!

"Kakipii, kau sakit, byon?" Terdengar nada was-was pada cara bicaranya.

Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah jawaban berupa gumaman "hn" yang terdengar. Chikusa bahkan tidak membuka mata, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Kepalanya terasa pening.

Panik, Ken segera berlari ke luar. Dihampirinya Chrome yang baru selesai menyiapkan alat makan.

"Gawat! Kakipii sakit, byon!" serunya.

"E-eeh?!" Chrome terlihat kaget.

"Badannya panas sekali, byon!"

Chrome jadi ikut panik mendengarnya. "A-aku siapkan kompres!" Ia pun berlari untuk mencari kain yang bisa dipakai untuk mengompres.

.

.

Chikusa terbangun mendengar suara-suara berisik di sekitarnya. Ia membuka mata perlahan, merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di dahinya. Di hadapannya terlihat dua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kakipii! Kau tidak apa-apa, byon?" Ken langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, terlihat khawatir, tetapi juga lega karena akhirnya Chikusa membuka mata. Chrome juga mendekat walaupun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Ken…"

"Ya? Kenapa, Kakipii?"

"Berisik…"

Ken langsung memberengut mendengarnya. Ia menarik wajahnya menjauh dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku kan hanya menanyakan keadaanmu, byon!" Ia memang sering lupa mengontrol suaranya.

"A-ano… Chikusa… Tidak apa-apa?" Kali ini Chrome yang bertanya.

"…Pusing." Chikusa memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Aku ambilkan obat, byon!" Ken segera berlari keluar untuk mengambil kotak obat.

Chikusa merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ia pun kembali memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dahinya, membuatnya membuka matanya lagi.

"Ah! Ma-maaf… Aku hanya ingin mengganti kompresnya," kata Chrome. "Um… Kau tidur saja," katanya sambil menaruh kompres baru di dahi Chikusa.

Chikusa memandang gadis itu sebentar sebelum kembali memejamkan mata. Ia benar-benar lemas dan butuh tidur.

Chrome memperhatikan wajah Chikusa yang terlihat pucat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini ia dan Ken terlalu bergantung pada Chikusa mengenai pekerjaan rumah. Habisnya Chikusa terlalu sensitif soal kebersihan. Ken sama sekali tidak peduli dan Chikusa pun tahu ia tidak akan bisa mengandalkan Ken soal itu. Chrome sering ingin membantu, tapi sifatnya yang agak ceroboh malah sering kali menambah pekerjaan Chikusa. Makanya Chikusa lebih memilih mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.

Saat Chrome sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru milik Ken.

"Kaki…"

Panik, Chrome berlari dan menarik Ken menjauh sebelum Ken sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"KAU AP…"

Chrome langsung menutup mulut Ken. "Chikusa sedang tidur," kata Chrome pelan. Ia khawatir Ken selalu lupa untuk mengontrol suaranya.

Ken mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu seolah baru menyadari posisi mereka, mereka berdua mundur saling menjauh.

"Ma-maaf!" Chrome menarik lengannya dan menunduk. Wajahnya memerah.

"Cewek bodoh!" Ken berkata ketus. Rona merah juga terlihat di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat benda yang dibawanya.

"Kakipii kan harus minum obat, byon!" katanya. Tentu dengan menjaga volume suaranya.

"Um… Ta-tapi ia harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat," kata Chrome.

Mendengar kata makan, perut Ken berbunyi nyaring. Ia juga lapar.

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku juga lapar, byon," keluhnya.

"Ka-kalau cuma bubur… A-aku bisa…" Chrome berkata takut-takut.

"Aku tidak mau bubur, byon! Aku mau da-" Ken refleks menutup mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa tanpa sadar ia menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Ta-tapi!" Chrome memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. "Orang sakit… Lebih baik makan bubur…"

Ken diam, tak bisa membantah. "Ya sudah! Bubur saja!" katanya walaupun wajahnya kelihatan tidak rela.

"Un." Chrome mengangguk. "Aku buatkan sekarang," katanya seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

Chikusa tiba-tiba terbangun. Kepalanya masih terasa berat.

Diliriknya jam digital di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Hampir jam 12 siang. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling. Ken maupun Chrome tidak terlihat. Mungkin mereka sedang makan di luar? Mereka kan belum makan sejak pagi sementara ia tidak masak.

Chikusa memutuskan untuk kembali tidur paling tidak sampai kepalanya terasa lebih ringan. Sebenarnya ia memang lapar, tapi rasanya ia bisa menahan lapar itu satu atau dua jam lagi. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin masak dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Baru memejamkan mata beberapa detik, Chikusa kembali membuka mata.

Ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Ken dan Chrome. Paling tidak ia harus memastikan keduanya sudah makan.

"Merepotkan…"

Menghela napas, disibaknya selimut yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya, lalu perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Dengan langkah terhuyung, ia berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Ken?" Ia mencoba memanggil. Jauh lebih mudah daripada ia harus berkeliling Kokuyo Land untuk mencari kedua anak itu. Tetapi percuma, suaranya terlalu lemah. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Kembali menghela napas, Chikusa memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Lebih baik ia membuat sesuatu supaya paling tidak dirinya bisa tidur tanpa perlu memikirkan makanan untuk kedua temannya.

Dengan menjadikan dinding sebagai penyokong, Chikusa berhasil sampai di dapur. Anehnya ia mendengar suara-suara dari dalam sana. Penasaran, ia masuk dan melihat kedua temannya sedang sibuk.

"Cewek Bodoh! Itu meluap tahu!"

"Ah! Gawat!"

"Ow! Panas!"

"Ke-ken? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja kenapa-napa kan?!"

Chikusa menatap pemandangan di hadapannya sambil tertegun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kedua temannya mencoba memasak. Atau lebih terlihat seperti 'menghancurkan dapur' baginya.

Ken sendiri tadinya hanya berniat mengawasi Chrome. Tapi karena menurutnya kerja gadis itu lama sekali, ia tidak sabar dan memutuskan untuk 'membantu'.

"Ah! Chikusa!" Chrome menyadari keberadaan Chikusa.

"Kakipii? Kau kan sedang sakit, byon!" Ken segera menghampiri Chikusa yang bersandar di pintu dapur. "Kau istirahat saja. Sebentar lagi selesai, byon!" katanya.

Chikusa masih terpaku pada apa yang ia lihat. Tiba-tiba Chrome berkata dengan panik, "Na-nanti akan aku bersihkan!"

Chikusa segera tersadar. Sebenarnya bukan keadaan dapur yang hancur lebur yang membuatnya tertegun. Ya, itu juga sih. Tetapi ia hanya masih tidak menyangka kalau kedua temannya itu memasak. Padahal kan lebih mudah kalau mereka membeli makanan di luar.

"Uh.." Chikusa memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut lagi.

"Kakipii?" Ken terlihat cemas, begitu pula Chrome walaupun ia tidak berani jauh-jauh dari kompor, takut masakannya gagal lagi. "Ayo kembali ke kamar, byon!" Ken menarik tangan Chikusa.

"Cewek Bodoh, nanti aku kembali lagi," kata Ken sebelum membantu Chikusa kembali ke kamar. Chrome mengangguk.

.

.

Sekarang Chikusa malah tidak bisa tidur. Ingin tidur pun, suka tidak suka kepalanya malah dipenuhi dengan bayangan mengenai kedua temannya dan dapur. Ia tahu pasti bagaimana sifat keduanya, dan karena itu ia makin cemas.

"Makanan sudah siap, byon!"

Syukurlah kecemasan Chikusa terhapus saat melihat kedua temannya muncul membawa semangkuk bubur.

"Ma-maaf lama menunggu. Su-sudah jadi." Chrome menunjukkan mangkuk bubur yang ia bawa.

Ken membantu Chikusa duduk di tempat tidurnya, kemudian Chrome menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke depan mulut Chikusa, bermaksud menyuapinya.

"…." Chikusa terdiam sejenak. "Chrome… Aku bisa makan sendiri," katanya.

"Ah! Ma-maaf! A-aku pikir…." Wajah Chrome memerah.

"Tidak boleh, Kakipii! Kau kan sakit, byon!" Ken merebut mangkuk bubur dari tangan Chrome dan hendak menyuapi Chikusa. "Ayo buka mulutmu, Kakipii. Aaaa…"

Buk!

Sebuah yoyo mendarat di kepala Ken sebelum kembali lagi ke pemiliknya. "Ow! Apa-apaan sih, Kakipii?! Aku kan hanya ingin menyuapimu, byon!"

"Aku. Bisa. Makan. Sendiri." Chikusa memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia mengambil mangkuk bubur dari tangan Ken sementara Ken sendiri cemberut karena niat baiknya malah berbuah lemparan yoyo.

"…. Kalian sudah makan?" Chikusa tiba-tiba teringat.

Chrome mengangguk. "Ma-maaf, tadi kami makan duluan," katanya.

"Tadi banyak yang gagal, byon! Tidak enak, sih. Tapi lumayan, byon," jelas Ken. "Eh, tapi yang ini tidak gagal kok, byon!"

Chikusa tidak merespon. Baginya yang penting kedua temannya sudah makan.

"Itadakimasu," katanya pelan. Dan seperti terhipnotis, saat ia menyuap bubur ke dalam mulutnya, kedua temannya menatapnya dengan tegang.

"Ba-bagaimana, byon?" tanya Ken cemas. Chrome juga menatap Chikusa dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Tidak buruk," jawab Chikusa jujur. Ken dan Chrome segera menampakkan wajah lega.

Chikusa memperhatikan tangan kedua temannya. Tangan mereka penuh plester. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka memasak bubur itu dengan susah payah. 'Padahal hanya bubur,' pikirnya. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun, ia menghargai usaha mereka.

"Terimakasih…" kata Chikusa pelan. Ken dan Chrome berpandangan lalu tersenyum sumringah.

.

.

Saat Chikusa membuka mata lagi, matahari sudah tenggelam dan kepalanya terasa lebih ringan. Tadi ia segera tertidur setelah menghabiskan bubur buatan kedua temannya dan juga meminum obat.

Ia mengambil kain kompres di dahinya kemudian bangkit duduk di tempat tidurnya. Saat itulah ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam.

Ken dan Chrome tertidur dalam posisi duduk, masing-masing di sisi kanan dan kiri tempat tidurnya. Kelihatannya mereka kelelahan.

"Bodoh…" Chikusa berkata pelan sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan keduanya, ia turun dari tempat tidur. Mungkin ia harus memasak sesuatu yang spesial untuk makan malam. Sebagai sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas kerja keras kedua temannya.

**_END_**

* * *

.

**OMAKE**

Chikusa membeku saat masuk ke dapur. Dua kata yang bisa menggambarkan kondisi dapur itu: hancur lebur.

Tadi ia memang sudah melihat dapur yang kacau, tapi rupanya setelah ia kembali ke kamar, keadaan semakin kacau. Ia tahu mungkin Chrome kelelahan sehingga belum sempat membereskan dapur seperti yang dijanjikannya, tetapi ia tetap tidak yakin kalau dapur bisa kembali seperti semula bila gadis itu yang membersihkannya.

Lupakan soal masakan spesial. Chikusa harus menghabiskan waktu untuk membereskan kekacauan ini.

'Tidak ada lagi dapur untuk mereka berdua,' janji Chikusa dalam hati.

* * *

.

**A/N:**

Sebetulnya ini fanfic yang udah lama Ru buat. Malah tadi ampe ngecek dulu, beneran belom pernah dipublish di sini kah? Dulu sih kayaknya ga jadi publish karena kurang puas. Mungkin karena hal-hal yang sudah disebut di paragraf paling atas tadi.

Terima kasih buat yang mau baca, terutama yang mau menyempatkan buat review.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan :)


End file.
